


Ложь

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [12]
Category: The Commuter (2018)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Есть один ирландский паб, который Майкл знает наизусть.





	Ложь

Есть один ирландский паб, который Майкл знает наизусть. В переулке от шумной авеню, в паре кварталов от полицейского участка.  
К вечеру он всегда пустеет. 

Алекс всегда был очень красив, и, кажется, за последнюю дюжину лет ни капли не постарел. Как будто Майкл ушел из отдела только вчера, а потом встретился с напарником в местном баре по такому случаю.  
Если бы после этого их встречи не повторялись из месяца в месяц, из года в год.

Майкл никогда в жизни бы не изменил жене с другой женщиной. Такого предательства не заслуживает никто, да и зачем? Майкл любит жену, пусть не так сильно, как прежде, но все же. Майкла не интересуют другие женщины.

Это — другое; Майкл не смог бы ничего объяснить тому, кто незнаком с тем, что значит работать с напарником в полиции, через что иногда случается проходить вместе. Такое меняет людей. Меняет их взаимоотношения. Это — совсем иное, это — больше, чем дружба, совсем не похоже на любовь и не имеет ничего общего с «отношениями».  
В какой-то момент ты просто уже не можешь по-другому. Врозь.

Но где-то в глубине души Майкл чувствует, что лжет самому себе; что нет никаких оправданий, никакой разницы. И это та самая маленькая ложь, в которой так страшно себе признаваться, та крохотная, но важная ложь, которая спасает их всех. 

У Алекса безумно красивые глаза и такая мягкая улыбка, как будто не он ловил за Майкла пулю пятнадцать лет назад, не он убивал людей, не он зажимал ладонью Майклу порванную артерию в ожидании скорой, когда счет шел на минуты. Майкл же без него чувствовал себя стариком. Но здесь, в этом теплом пабе, после пинты Гиннесса, все как будто бы становится по-прежнему.  
Иногда Майкл позволяет себе помечтать, а взяли ли бы его обратно в участок, и к горлу подступает горечь.  
Он хочет, боже, он так хочет обратно.  
Майкл выпускает из рук бокал и касается сухими пальцами теплой кисти Алекса. Гладит ее большим пальцем, и Алекс улыбается ему.  
Как и прежде.


End file.
